Saving Hermione
by CharmedArtist
Summary: Hermione is captured by Death Eaters and tossed into a cell. What will Severus Snape do to save her? (Unexpected twist in the second chapter, gratuitous sex scene in the fourth chapter! Definitely NSFW! (Duh.))
1. Chapter 1

Severus crushed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss. When the young woman he was assaulting pulled away gasping, he moved his head to kiss his way up her neck.

"Professor," Hermione whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," he hissed before lightly biting her earlobe. Hermione winced.

"How do you need me to act? Do I enjoy this, or should it look like you're raping me?"

Severus groaned. "Granger, you really know how to kill a mood, don't you?"

"Professor, I was captured by Death Eaters and thrown into a dungeon to wait until Voldemort decides to grace me with his presence," she spat, "and then you come in and kiss me, basically telling me that fucking me will save my life. Excuse me if I'm being rude, but I really just need to know how you need me to act."

She winced again as Severus licked the shell of her ear, and this time he noticed. "Fine," he growled, "Act unwilling, but like you're enjoying it too much to push me away properly. Can you do that?" he spat, pulling back to look her in the face, scowling at the uncertain look on her face.

"I'll try," she said, and he growled again. "You better, Granger." He then attacked her lips again, pushing her against the wall and pinning her hands over her head, gripping her wrists with one hand. She whimpered and bucked in his grip, and he noted with grudging approval that she was trying to get free, but not trying hard enough to actually manage. Running his right hand down her side, he let it settle on her left buttock - the side visible from the entrance to the cell. Someone could come by at any moment, and he needed them to see what he wanted them to: him taking what he wanted from a prisoner.

Granger's protesting sounds were caught in his mouth, and he quelled her movements by pressing himself up against her, feeling her chest pressing against his, rising and falling with the shaky breaths she was breathing through her nose. Pulling away, he bent his head to her ear again and whispered "You need to actually enjoy the things I do to you, regardless of whether you want them or not, understood?" and by the little gasp she gave when he licked her neck, he took it that she'd understood.

"Ah," she breathed, before twitching in his grasp as he kneaded her buttock. "Professor, please-" her cry was cut off by a gasp when he lightly bit her neck.

"Very good," he growled. The girl was being more convincing than he had hoped - or perhaps she truly disliked the thought of being fucked by her former Potions professor. Didn't she consider him a slimy git, after all? The thought infuriated him, and he pulled back slightly, moving his hand up to grip her neck roughly and force her head up, seeing with satisfaction that her eyes watered as the movement banged her head against the rough stone at her back. She stared at him with wide eyes, chest heaving as her panting gasps filled the silence of the dungeon cell.

"What, does the bookworm object to very the thought of me? Or is it perhaps that the know-it-all is still a virgin?" he sneered, leaning in until he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. "Are you afraid of me, Granger?"

Without waiting for an answer, he closed the distance between them, plundering her mouth with his tongue, and noticed how even though she struggled and made protesting noises, her tongue came forward to tangle with his. At that, he released her neck, sliding his hand down to her shirt, and started working on the buttons holding the white shirt closed. It took him but a minute to undo them one-handed before reaching behind her to undo her bra clasp. When he passed his hand along her side along the way he felt her inhale sharply and press forward into his chest, allowing him free access to her back without crushing his hand against the rough stone wall. At that concession he spared a moment to consider that taking her against the wall was sure to hurt her, but decided that the floor was no better, and there was no other surface available to them.

Undoing the clasp, he ran his hand along the soft expanse of her back, enjoying the moan that action elicited from the young woman as she momentarily seemed to hang in his arms, her knees having given out. He wondered what would happen when he touched her in more sensitive places, if that was the reaction a simple caress along her back garnered. No time like the present, he decided, and slid his hand over her hip bone and up to lightly brush the underside of her breast, the rough knuckles of his hand teasing the soft skin of her bosom. Her breath hitched and she shuddered before ineffectually jerking in his grasp, still weakly trying to get away. He smirked against her lips and pulled away from the kiss, noticing with satisfaction that her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed. Pressing himself up against her body, he murmured in her ear, "You're surprisingly hot like this, Granger... It makes me quite ready for more..." and ground his pelvis to hers, letting her feel his length. He was quite gratified by her hitch of breath, and smirked when she pleaded with him breathily.

"Professor, please-" another hitch that sounded rather like a sob. He never knew she was such a good actress. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, tipping her face away from him, unknowingly giving him greater access to her neck, which he took with relish, interspersing her pleas with moans and whimpers as he kneaded her rear, sucked on her neck, and ground into her.

"It's a shame," he murmured against her neck, causing her to shiver, "that we need someone to come across us while we're in the act, for I'm really losing my patience." Sliding his hand under the waistband of her trousers and between her panties and the warm skin of her backside, he cupped the soft mound in his long fingers, noticing the way she briefly jerked away before pressing back into his hand, arching her back and pushing her chest up with a sigh. He wanted to turn his attention to that chest, bite and suck, but realized that now was not the right time; it wouldn't do for anyone to come by and think him pleasuring Granger - it had to look like he was searching only for his own gratification.

A moment later he was glad that he hadn't given in to temptation, for a sibilant voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ahh, Severusss... Enjoying yourself?"

Hermione stiffened, and he gave her neck a last lick, smirking as he looked up at his master.

"My Lord," he said silkily, giving the girl a warning squeeze when she whimpered. "I am quite, actually. I have had my eye on this girl for several years now, but thought it too dangerous to touch a member of the Golden Trio," he sneered, "under the watchful eye of the old coot." His grin turned predatory. "Imagine my surprise when I came across her in these dungeons... I trust you do not mind, my Lord?"

"No, indeed," Voldemort responded, his expression nearly as satisfied as that of his Death Eater at that moment. "I was pleased to hear that Lucius managed to catch the little mouse in his trap, and am quite looking forward to finding out everything she knows... But do take your time, Severus; I daresay you could even keep her once we're done with her," they exchanged a smirk before Voldemort turned and left, the door to the dungeon clanging shut, leaving them in complete silence.

"...How is he going to extract the information he wants?" came the hushed question, and Severus turned his head to meet Hermione Granger's terrified gaze.

"Legilimency, of course," he replied evenly, and was thankful that he and Albus had been teaching key members of the Order Occlumency, and that out of all of them, Granger had picked it up best.

"You have all important information safely buried?" he checked, subtly reminding her of what he had told her before in a lesson: when caught by the Dark Lord, he needed to find either absolutely no shields or only very rudimentary ones protecting the mind, and an apparently unguarded and mostly unsorted mind, for then he wouldn't search too hard for information, thinking it all laid out before him. That lesson should be one of the buried memories, and at her shaky but confident nod he was thankful that she had been the one to be caught.

"Before going before the Dark Lord you will have to bury parts of this encounter as well," he told her intently. "He mustn't find out that this was an act." She nodded, and he turned his head back to look at the last spot he had seen the Dark Lord.

"Look at the same place you were after the Dark Lord left; you can cut out the conversation we just had more easily then."

Feeling her do so, he waited a second before turning his head back, a smirk firmly on his face. She had assumed the terrified expression she'd worn before, and he felt his respect for her grow.

"So, Granger, where did we leave off?" A pause, and then he grinned ferally. "Ah yes."

He captured her mouth once more, ignoring her sob, and moved to undo the fly of her trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spin me to the end," Severus whispered, making sure he had a solid grip on the unconscious woman before his portkey whisked him away. They reappeared in the living room of his house on Spinner's End, and he hoisted the brunette into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the guest room where he lay her down on the bed.

Looking down at her, he reached out to brush her messy hair out of her face, exposing the hickeys and bite marks he'd left on her neck. His ploy had worked; once the Dark Lord finished with her mind, he had given him leave to take her with him, to keep until he tired of her or to return to the Order after an Obliviate; the Dark Lord cared not what happened to her. Severus knew that he would be returning her to the order, but whether he obliviated her or not would be her decision. Perhaps she would prefer to forget that she had been taken by her former professor, after all.

He felt himself harden as he remembered their joining in the dungeon. Since when was she such a good actress, he wondered again. It was no wonder that one of her first questions had been how she was supposed to act; once she had received instructions, she had followed them perfectly. He wondered how much of it had been genuine arousal, and how much an act – she had been surprisingly wet when he had half-expected her to be bone dry, and neither of them had cast a lubrication spell; indeed, she hadn't even had her wand, as it was taken upon capture.

Pulling out said wand from within his robes, he deliberated for a moment before laying it on the bedside table. Sparing another glance for the young woman in the bed, he whirled and left the room.

OoOoO

He had just finished notifying Albus of the situation by floo when Hermione entered the living room. As he rose from the floor before the fireplace he considered his guest, noting with hidden surprise that she seemed remarkably composed. She had somehow cleaned her shirt, which had been stained by her nosebleed when the Dark Lord forcefully intruded in her head, and her hair was up in a bun, secured by her wand. In the white button-up shirt, dark pants, and with her hair up, she looked strict and confident, and older than her age, a mere 19 years.

"Professor," she greeted him, inclining her head slightly. Her face betrayed none of her thoughts, and Severus wondered again when she had become such a good actress.

"Miss Granger," he replied, returning the nod. "I just finished apprising Albus of the situation; he knows no details, but has been reassured that you are safe, and that the Dark Lord discovered nothing of true value." Indeed, the Dark Lord had been very displeased to find that she apparently didn't know the location of the Headquarters of the Order; that had been one of the hidden memories, along with the prophesy and several other things including Severus' own spy status. He had been on tenterhooks during her interrogation, fearing that she might not have hidden everything, and had been extremely relieved when the Dark Lord came away with nothing more than trivial information. It meant that now he had a good idea of the dynamics of the group, knew more than one could wish about Potter's capabilities, but found out nothing of true value. He had bid Severus to remove the mudblood before retiring to consider the information he had learned. Thankfully, no other Death Eaters had been present, for otherwise they might have decided that Severus could share his present – which he certainly hadn't wanted. They would not have been as gentle as he.

Following up on that thought, he enquired, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well," she replied, moving to sit on the couch by the fireplace, and Severus noticed that it was the furthest seat from where he was standing. "I have a slight headache, and my back isn't happy with me, but otherwise I feel pretty normal." Her brown eyes met his dark ones, and he moved towards a cabinet along the far wall, opening it and pulling out a vial with purple liquid.

"A pain relief potion," he stated, crossing the room to hand it to her. Her eyes flicked from the vial to his face before taking it from him, thanking him softly. She worked the stopper free and briefly sniffed at the opening before upending the contents into her mouth, swallowing and closing her eyes as the pain fled.

"Thank you," she said again, opening her eyes to find him staring at her neck, upon which the hickeys were still visible, the pale expanse marred by the red reminders of his actions. She froze before raising her hand to cover the skin, making him aware of his stare. Jerking his head up, he gave a stiff nod, croaked "Indeed," and fled to the other side of the room, staring into the fire as an oppressive silence settled over the room.

A quiet creaking interrupted the silence, then he heard her footsteps nearing him and quelled the urge to turn around. A soft touch on his shoulder, her hand warming him through the Death Eater robes he still wore, then a murmur in his ear. "Thank you." He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and at the soft kiss she planted on his cheek his eyes widened and he finally turned to look at her.

"You-" he swallowed convulsively. "How can you stand- After what I did-" He broke off when she laid a finger across his lips.

"Professor, we both know that I would have been treated a lot worse by any other Death Eater," she said softly and removed her finger. "You did what you could, and you got me out of there with both of us in one piece, and me no worse for the wear." Then she smiled, and it was a strange smile on her face – sad, and slightly bitter. "Besides, I wouldn't have enjoyed it even if you had been gentle, so don't worry about what you had to do."

His face contorted as he registered her words. So he had been right; it hadn't been all acting, she had truly objected to the mere thought of sleeping with her former Professor. Turning away, he was stopped by a hand around his wrist, and he spun back to snarl at her, but she got there first.

"You misunderstand, Professor," she said, and that strange, bitter smile was still in place. "It doesn't matter who it is; I have never enjoyed the act." At his dumbfounded expression, she added, "I'm asexual, Professor."

Severus was at a loss for words. Asexual? Was it even possible not to enjoy sex? And if she had no experience with pleasure, how did she so easily fake it?

Hermione seemed to guess at his thoughts, for she grinned wryly at him. "Believe me, I've tried – even gone to prostitutes, both male and female, and felt no pleasure either time, for all that as professionals they seemed to know what they were doing." He gaped at her. Hermione Granger, tight-laced bookworm, had paid for sex? And not enjoyed it? She raised her eyebrows at his look, and continued, "It was fairly easy to learn how to fake pleasure – a bit of porn and I knew the appropriate reactions, and an evening spent surfing the internet taught me the basics of pleasing either gender. It's not too hard to gasp or moan on command, frankly, and since the default reaction to pleasure seems to be arching ones back, I'm mostly just left wondering what to do with my hands. But since you were holding my wrists earlier, I didn't even have to concentrate on that. A silent and wandless lubrication charm – I had to learn that one for the prostitutes, since as muggles they wouldn't have understood my wand and incantation – and that's everything taken care of."

Severus stared at her, stunned into silence. When she cocked her head at him, he struggled to speak.

"Have you tried a lust potion?"

She blinked, then shook her head. "I was afraid that it would just drive me crazy, like an itch I couldn't scratch. Would a lust potion help with physical stimulation, or does it just tell your mind that you want sex?"

She watched with interest as his face grew contemplative.

"You may have a point," he conceded eventually, and scowled when her lips twitched. "I will have to look into it," he stated and swept out of the room, presumably to the private lab he must have in one of the rooms. Hermione stared after him, both amused and bemused. It looked like she had just turned into his next project.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was reading in her room at Grimmauld Place when the door crashed open and Severus Snape swooped in, stopping suddenly in the middle of the room with a wand trained unflinchingly on him.

"Good day, Professor," the wand's owner said mildly. "Is there an emergency I need to know about? Did Voldemort find out about this location? You seem in a hurry."

"Granger, kindly lower that wand," Severus said drily, turning to close the door far more gently than he had opened it. "I'll admit I entered a bit… enthusiastically."

Hermione snorted lightly. "That's quite the understatement," she responded, lowering her wand and closing the book she had been reading. "What has you so… enthusiastic, sir?"

Since the kidnapping two months previously, they had been on somewhat more relaxed terms than before. Hermione had earned his respect, and to a certain measure, his trust, but otherwise things had changed little. He was just as snarky and reclusive as before, and Hermione had no interest in developing a closer relationship with the Order's spy, especially as she had met a very interesting man in the Department of Mysteries where she worked as an Unspeakable.

Severus brandished a vial, and her eyebrows rose. "And that is..?"

"You might remember a conversation we had following your kidnapping two months ago," he responded drily, arching a single eyebrow at her. "This is the result."

"Oh..?" Hermione asked curiously, rising from her chair. "What does it do?"

"If it works as it should, it will make you more receptive to stimulation as well as cause arousal," the Potions Master said, holding up the vial to regard the amber liquid within.

"So it's basically a lust potion that heightens your response to touch?" Hermione enquired, moving to look at the potion more closely. At his nod, she grinned and asked, "Who did you test it on?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed, knowing he wouldn't answer the question. "None of them were asexual, I presume? It must have worked perfectly for them, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it to me," she stated, and he inclined his head in agreement, simply stating, "Indeed."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Would you be willing to test it with me, Professor?" Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was under the impression that you have a love interest, Granger," he sneered lightly, masking the fact that he would indeed like to test it himself – it was his creation, after all, and he wanted to be able to precisely note the effects. Though he could probably rely on Granger to do it properly herself, meticulous as she was.

"Oh, I do," she said, waving her hand negligently, "but we're not at that stage yet, and it IS your potion, after all – I'm sure you want to see the results personally."

Severus' eyebrows rose again. Was he just that transparent, or did she understand the need to supervise an experiment now that she was an Unspeakable? The latter, he decided as she scoffed at him. "I do understand the need to have control over a creation, Professor – or did you forget what my career is?"

He scowled at her. "No, I did not, impudent woman." Then he hesitated. "You would not… mind?"

She shook her head, and he scowled harder at the look of understanding on her face. "I didn't mind the last time, either," she said softly, and they stood there in silence for a moment before Severus cleared his throat hesitantly.

"Then the pleasure is all mine," he said, and she grinned. "Oh, I hope that this time at least some of it will be mine," she said, flicking her wand at the door to apply locking and silencing charms. Walking over to the bed, she shrugged out of her vest, dropping it to the floor before pulling her turtleneck shirt over her head, no hesitation in her movements. As she dropped it on top of the vest, she looked up at her companion.

"Aren't you joining me?"

The matter-of-fact tone jolted him into action. Crossing the room till he stood right beside her, he carefully set the vial on the bedside table, straightening to look down at her. She stood there in trousers and a bra, her hair hanging over one shoulder in a messy braid, and he marveled again at the unblemished skin. As a child, she had always had bushy, terrible hair, and her teeth had been rather large until she had them fixed, but she had never had a problem with acne or anything else skin-related, unlike others.

He was startled out of his recollections by her hands unbuttoning his shirt, and he shrugged out of the black robes he wore over it, quickly divesting himself of the grey vest he wore as she worked on the shirt underneath it. They undressed each other in comfortable silence until they both were rid of their clothing, standing naked beside the bed, neither of them at all self-conscious about their nudity.

Hermione reached out a hand for the vial and unstoppered it, lifting it up to sniff cautiously at the opening. She blinked twice, pulling away, and looked up at Severus before stating, "It smells like sex."

"Indeed," was his only answer before she raised the vial and tipped back its contents. Once again his attention was diverted to her throat as she swallowed, and this time he reached out to run the back of his hand along her skin as she lowered the vial, placing it back on the table.

Her eyes rose to meet his and she asked, "How long until the effects are supposed to set in?"

"Five minutes," he answered shortly, and she laughed. "I guess I could have drunk it before getting undressed, then!" He smirked in reply, and leaned in to kiss her. Before he did, though, he whispered, "This time, don't pretend," and closed his mouth over hers as she replied "I won't."

They spent several minutes leisurely kissing before Hermione broke it and said frankly, "I'm getting a crick in my neck." Severus snorted and released her so that she could climb up on the bed, waiting until she was lying down before climbing up himself, arranging them so that she was on her back with him half on top of her, one leg between hers and his head propped up against his left hand as he bent down to kiss her, his right hand idly stroking her side. She was a good kisser, he found, and while there was no attraction between them, it was a pleasurable experience. He wondered if she enjoyed kissing.

Deciding that the five minutes had elapsed, he moved away from her mouth to lightly nip at her neck. This time he would do things properly, he had decided, and he hummed against her neck as she tipped her head away from him, granting him better access to her neck. Kissing his way up her neck to the spot just under her ear, where in his experience most women were sensitive, he gave it a little lick before pressing his lips warmly to her skin and was rewarded by a tiny shudder.

"Yes?" he breathed in her ear as his right hand stroked up her side and under her bust, teasing the soft skin of her breast. She exhaled sharply and he smirked. "I… I feel…"

"Yes?" he breathed again when it seemed that she wasn't going to say more. Then he flicked out his tongue to lick up the edge of her ear, and her breath hitched. "Are you feeling it?" he murmured silkily into her ear. "The arousal building inside, the way my touch causes little sparks within you? The beginnings of a fire that grows with each touch," he moved his hand over her breast, just grazing her nipple, and she moaned softly, "until you're ready to beg for more, for completion, for me inside of you?" His hand moved smoothly down her body, stopping so just the tips of his fingers were touching the trimmed pubic hair. She shifted restlessly underneath him, and he smirked. "Yesss… You feel it, don't you."

Moving his hand away, he raised himself until his entire body hovered over hers, hands on either side of her head and none of him touching her in any place. He looked down at her and licked his lips, a motion she unconsciously mimicked. Her eyes were diluted, her cheeks flushed and her lips rosy from their kisses, and he smirked down at her.

"I'd say the potion is working, wouldn't you?"

Lowering himself carefully, he felt as her chest rose at her intake of breath at the sensation of having his skin on hers. His lightly muscled chest was completely without hair due to a potions accident in his youth, and he had found over the years that few things were more pleasurable than the simple sensation of skin on skin; an opinion she seemed to agree with, if her reaction was anything to go by.

"I can't say I disagree," she breathed, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair, greasy as it was, and pulled his head down to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

As they kissed, Severus let his hands tangle in her curly hair, lightly massaging her scalp in time with their kisses. Hermione hummed into his mouth, pushing her chest up against his and adding a passion to the kiss that hadn't been present before; the kisses that were pleasant before were intoxicating now, and Severus broke away with a gasp, moving down to suck at her neck, her collarbone, and further down, reveling in the small gasps and moans his actions produced.

When he was at the height of her chest, he moved so that his weight was on his left side again, and softly ran his right hand over her breast, feeling the silky skin and enjoying Hermione's contented hum before he turned it into a gasp by bending his head and licking her nipple. Just a tiny flick of the tongue, then he moved to touch his lips to her skin, so lightly that the touch was barely there, working his way around the underside of her breast before following the same trail with his tongue, just the tip touching her skin, and she arched her chest up, groaning for more contact, but he didn't heed her. Employing the same method on the other breast, he took his sweet time with her, knowing that the potion wouldn't wear off for a full hour, and he had another vial with him in case she needed more time.

Pulling himself slowly down her body, he kissed and licked his way along her ribs, lingered at her hipbone, where she seemed to be quite sensitive, her body twitching under him and her breath coming in ragged gasps, before kissing his way slowly down to the inside of her thigh. He could smell her arousal now, and her moans egged him on, her legs bent on either side of him and her back so arched that she was only touching the bed at feet, arse and shoulders, her hands fisted impotently in the sheets and her head thrown back.

Slowly and teasingly, he licked up the crease of her leg from the inside of her leg to the side of her hipbone, and a high whine spilled over her lips.

"Please…" she moaned, and he nipped lightly at her hipbone, smirking at her intake of breath.

"Please what?" he murmured against her skin, and she shuddered.

"Please…" Another nip, further down, "Please, Professor, just..!"

He smoothed a hand along the inside of her left thigh, feeling her strain up against him, wanting friction, needing him to touch her _there_. But he wanted to hear it from her lips, wanted her to give in, wanted her to feel everything he could give her.

"Call me Severus," he murmured silkily as he brought the hand back down her thigh, towards her core.

"Severus…" she breathed, and twitched when he bypassed the area that needed attention, smoothing his hand instead along her hip. His mouth, though, made its way slowly back down, closer and closer, until she was writhing below him again, wanting, needing…

"_Please, _Severus," she pleaded, her head tossing against the sheets. "I need- Please..!"

He let a tiny smirk cross his face before leaning in and licking one delicate swipe right up the center of her, and the sound she made was so worth it. Her body was taut with tension, shuddering and spasming as he slowly, leisurely, pleasured her; every breath, every sound music to his ears.

And then, when she was on the very brink of orgasm, he pulled away, and she gave a whine that sounded remarkably like a drawn-out "no", collapsing to the bed and opening her eyes to look at him, her expression full of incomprehension, lust, bliss and disappointment. Before she could say anything, though, he covered her body with his and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione," he said silkily, and her breath hitched as her name came from those lips, then hitched again at the tongue he ran up the outside of her ear. "Do you think you're ready for me?" he breathed into her ear, panting lightly, and she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Oh, yes…"

He pressed a warm kiss to her neck before rising up onto his right arm, reaching his left hand back to guide himself to her entrance. Her eyes locked onto his, then fluttered as he started pushing into her.

"Oh my God," she breathed, looking into his face with eyes half-lidded with wonder and desire. "It's never felt like this before…"

"Good," he replied softly, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose before sheathing himself completely, dropping his head to pant against her neck, getting himself under control so as not to end this prematurely. He had been nearly ready to come just by pleasuring her with his mouth, but being embedded in her wet heat… It was enough to undo him, and he struggled not to go off like a rocket.

Then her arms came up to hold him, and she rocked against him, dragging a deep groan from both of their mouths simultaneously. Latching his mouth onto her neck, he pulled out – and pushed all the way back in, wresting a loud moan from her, his own moan muffled by her neck. Thrusting steadily, he felt her hands claw at his back and was dimly thankful that she preferred short nails before her mouth was frantically searching for his and they melded in a kiss that was all passion and desperation.

Pounding into her, he felt her rising to meet him on each movement, working together seamlessly, one in their lust and the passion enveloping them. He was so close, so close, so close, moving erratically now, and she wrested her mouth away from his to keen out her completion, her passage squeezing his organ in her orgasm, wringing his own from him as he froze rigidly, expelling his seed into her before collapsing carefully on top of her, both of them sweaty and panting and sated.

They lay there until their breaths had calmed slightly, their chests no longer heaving as strongly, and Severus dragged himself until he was only lying half on top of her, pulling a slight gasp from her as his organ left her passage, making his lips twitch.

"Oh, hush," she said, blushing, and he laughed. She grinned back at him, then rolled them so that she was the one on top, leaning in to give him a deep kiss. "Thank you," she said, and her eyes were dancing when he looked into them. "Thank you so much."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said, trying to keep a straight face as he nodded at her and failing miserably, and not caring when she laughed happily.

"No, it wasn't!" And she leaned in for another kiss.


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I feel like I need to explain a few things here, things that perhaps should have been written at the end of the second chapter.

You see, I am not asexual.

And I am not positive that asexual is the right word to have chosen for Hermione.

So let me explain. Hermione is a young woman who is curious about sex, but having tried it, doesn't feel the pleasure that is apparently supposed to go with it. She enjoys touch – she's a great believer in hugs, hand-holding, massages… But to her, when someone touches her chest, it's just another massage. A lot more intimate than a back-rub, but not much more stimulating. She feels sparks of pleasure – she does have nerve endings just like most people – but she doesn't "get there". Sex may feel pleasant enough, but it doesn't rock her world, and she's fine without it.

She is curious, though. This IS Hermione Granger we're talking about; of course she's curious.

So when Severus comes along with a potion that should enhance her sensations, turn her on, make her more sensitive to stimulation – then of course she wants to try it out. She doesn't believe she needs to be fixed, and she may never take the potion again, but her curiosity will be satisfied.

And if she takes the potion again in the future, it may be more for her partner's pleasure than her own, and she may never initiate intimate interaction (alliteration!) for she's perfectly happy without.

I hope that explains :) And I meant absolutely no insult to anyone with this story, I promise.

CHARM


End file.
